Danganronpa: Into the Woods
by Master of the AUs
Summary: Waking up in a house in the middle of the woods wasn't what you would call pleasant. Being forced to murder each other for a chance to go back to their normal lives, even less so. But every story has a beginning, and this is theirs. (SYOC OPEN 5/16. DEADLINE EXTENDED.)
1. SYOC

_"Oh, dear, my darling… I am so sorry… I-I never meant for it to end up like this… "_

 _ **"No matter what,** I will always forgive you, Mother."_

The world was little more than darkness. Almost unable to perceive. He was enveloped in warmth, in softness, and he didn't want to leave it. He saw his sister, and the letter, and he wanted to-

There was a mosquito buzzing next to his ear.

He lifted a hand up and waved it to shoo the winged intruder. A second later, he opened his eyes. Slowly, he managed to sit upright. It took a few moments before he felt awake enough (his head still felt dizzy) before he could process his surroundings.

He was tangled on the sheets and two blankets. The air was cold, and he was tempted to lay back down and sleep some more. He instead managed to free himself, and hisses at the feeling of his feet touching the ground. The floor was made of wood, and too cold for his liking. He stood up and wobbled a bit. The wooden bed was large, with patchwork blankets. The wooden walls of the room had no decoration. In fact, the room was surprisingly bare except for a night-table, a dresser, a desk and a bookshelf.

The cold made his rational thoughts return. _This is not my room_.

Panic gripped him. He was meant to be in school, he was supposed to be there! Not in...not wherever this was!

He bolted out of the door, bare feet against cold stone, and tried to look for an exit. There was a window over there, to the right. He put his hands on the edge, and looked out to the vast horizon.

The sky was sprinkled with stars, the sun already rising. In his vision, trees and trees and trees.

Even though the sun was still rising, he didn't know the way back home.

* * *

 **I know I have stories to finish, but the muse wants what it wants.**

 **I want 7 boys and 7 girls, please**

 **The usual: No Marty Stues or Mary Sues, no review submission, yes you can send more than one character**

 **The deadline is till the 20th**

* * *

Name:

Age: (14-18 please.)

SHSL/Ultimate: (Be creative!)

Birthday: (For profile purposes)

Gender:

Nationality: (What country do they come from?)

Race:

Religion: (Optional)

Sexual Orientation: (Asexul, Bisexual, Straight, Homosexual….anything works, and if I haven't heard of it before, feel free to educate)

Health problems: (Anything from having glasses to terminal illnesses)

Height:

Weight:

Build: (How are their muscles and bust? Do they have a curvy figure? Is their figure visually appealing?)

Complexion:

Eye Color:

Hair Color & Style: (Length as well)

Physical scars: (Optional)

Casual clothing: (The clothing your character will be wearing for a majority of the time, and I need their old school uniform as well)

Swimwear:

Sleepwear:

Accessories: (Glasses? Necklaces? Hats?)

Brief description of personality: (For profile purposes)

Personality: (Their full personality, be very descriptive please!)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Perception and attitude: (How do they feel about life as a whole, and how do they view society and social interaction?)

Fairytale motif/archetype:

Weaknesses: (Mental & physical)

Strengths: (Mental & physical)

Habits/Quirks:

Backstory/History: (Be creative as can be! Make sure it's what shaped them into who they are today)

Family:

Speech pattern:

Voice tone:

(Now please give a few examples of how they would talk during trials and other situations):

Reaction to swimming/pool/water:

Reaction to animals:

Reaction to ice cream:

Reaction to a tropical island:

(all of the above are optional)

Reaction to killing game:

Reaction to body discovernment: (Do for both mutual, friendship and hatred of person)

Reaction to being accused: (Both guilty and innocent please)

Reaction to an execution:

Role in investigation: (Both guilty and innocent)

Role in trial: (Both guilty and innocent)

Motives to kill: (Everyone has something that will crack them? What is your characters something?)

Typical first impression of them:

Traits of people they would get along with:

Traits of people they would not get along with:

Interested in a close friendship?:

Interested in romance?:

If so, what kind of person would they fall for?:

Other notes:


	2. Chapter 2

_This is the story of a beginning._

 _From where shall I tell it?_

 _My name is Karatsuki Ren_

 _The best author in this country_

He walked up and down the house. It seemed to have no end, each time there was another door to go through. Or maybe that was his perception. It was certainly a very big structure, and walking alone made it seem that much bigger.

He had found out several things. There were cameras in some corners, there were 15 more rooms beside his own, there were 14 people he didn't know. All of them in Morpheus arms. One of them, his sister. He let them sleep. They had to figure out what was going on, where were they. How to get out. Was there a way to get out?

He had to be rational, this wasn't a mystery novel. It was a forest. Walking straight ahead of him, he would end up somewhere. Somewhere else. Or he could get lost and never find his way back.

Then again, he was the Super High School Level Author, wasn't he? It was in his nature to think in the rules of narrative, though he was trying to shake that habit. Life wasn't, as much as he wanted to sometimes, a story. Its rules were much more complicated than that.

He had to calm down. He would wait until everyone was awake, then they would see how to proceed. There was no way he would leave without his sister, but she just wouldn't wake.

How had they all ended up there? Had they been kidnapped? Nobody reacted when he tried to wake them, so maybe they had been drugged? Ren tried to remember what he had been doing prior arriving there.

He had been about to go to his new school. Hope's Peak Academy, the school for the elite and the talented. Ren had wanted to get there early. Rin had argued that there was no need. That it was okay, she had butterflies in her stomach too. Ren disagreed, his were more like wasps.

Back and forth, back and forth, went their bickering, so familiar, and-

And.

And?

He couldn't remember. His mind drew a blank. At least, about whatever had happened between then and now. He could remember other things just fine. What was this? He. . . He remembered. . . .

 _T-thump-thump._

 _(-so fast. So, so fast. They had to go faster. His bare feet hit the jagged, coarse ground, his hand clasped with his sibling's. Up ahead, there was something-)_

Wait.

Wait, he didn't want to remember this.

"I can't stay here." He murmured to himself. "I have to wake my sister and get going."

 _Where?_ A part of his mind asked. _Where will you go to?_

He chewed on the inside of his cheek, fiddled with his fingers, and brushed his brown hair out of his face.

"Anywhere." He replied, "I won't get anything done by sitting around here."

There was no more time to think about that. Ren's heart took off like a racehorse gunning for first. He had heard noises in the direction of the hallway of bedrooms.

* * *

 **PLEASE.**

 **I've had only 2 submissions.**

 **I won't choose anyone until the 20th, so you have time.**


	3. Prologue 1

_This is the story of a beginning._

 _From where shall I tell it?_

 _My name is Karatsuki Rin_

 _The best runner in this country_

Karatsuki Rin was many things. She was a student, a young girl, the SHSL Track Teamer, and many other things. She had never asked for much. All she needed money for, really, were for enrollment in the track club, water, and food. She was happy that way. It was how she grew up living. She was happy with that lifestyle.

But at this very moment, happy she was not. In fact, one would say she was pissed off, confused, and frightened all at once.

If one were to examine her current situation, one could understand why.

Rin was in a room that was in no way her room from her house, yet all of her things were here. Her track uniform and her school uniform. Her teddy too. She moved to the door and hesitated. The doorknob, she easily noticed, was completely made out of the color dark blue, which was odd. Weren't doorknobs usually some shade of yellow? She could see doorknob being white or brown, or even black, but not blue. Subconsciously, she fiddled with a strand of her brown hair, careful not to mess up her yellow bow.

 _'I wonder who it was that brought me here?'_ Rin pondered. She shook that thought out of her head. Who would even want to kidnap her in the first place? She wasn't rich, or at least, not filthy rich, so her kidnapper couldn't get a lot of money if that's what they're after. Maybe whoever brought her here wanted something other than money.

 _'What if, whoever else is here, isn't as friendly and nice as you are? Remember Rin, you've been kidnapped! Kidnappers aren't usually friendly! Besides, who knows if they kidnapped others, and if those people are dangerous? For all you know, there could be a killer right outside your door who'll brutally murder you the second you open it,'_ The rational and somewhat paranoid part of her mind thought. Nevertheless, she was going to have to eventually leave the questionable safety of 'her' room soon in favor of finding food. Besides, if there are other people who have been kidnapped, they just might be like her. Great, now she was sounding like her brother.

Her heart stuttered.

Her brother.

She didn't bother to change out of her nightgown, instead racing out of the door. Halfway down the hallway, she realized there were sounds coming out of the many doors. It was either the kidnappers, or the kidnappees. Kidnappeds?

Steeling herself, she planted three sharp knocks on the door closest to her. At once, every sound ceased.

There was shuffling inside the room, and the door opened slightly. A boy cautiously peered from behind it. Rin's first impression was that of a vampire. He was incredibly pale, and the black hair only seemed to add to it in a sharp contrast. He was taller than her, and she would bet that he was a few years older. Confused green eyes peered down at her. Rin suddenly remembered she was only in her nightgown, and internally groaned. She should have covered herself with a blanket, at the very least.

"J-ja?" he mumbled, still looking quite sleepy. Rin crossed her arms above her chest.

She stepped back. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." she tried to be reassuring. "I'm also confused."

"Greetings. My name is Kamin Nakano, and I have the title of SHSL Luthier. What is your name?" Oh, right. They might as well know each others names. They may be stuck here, and she doesn't want to keep calling this person simply by the title 'vampire.' "Where is this place?"

"I'm Karatsuki Rin, the SHSL Tracker, and... I'm afraid I'm as lost as you." she sighed.

Kamin bit his lip. "It is an honor to meet you, Miss Karatsuki."

Rin didn't pay much attention to that. "What does a Luthier does, exactly?"

"I provide care for stringed instruments, lest they become unusable with time." he answered, letting the door open fully. Rin upheld her guarded position. Nice pajamas, all black with green accents.

Now, the question resurfaced, where were they? And where was her brother? She tried to not let her panic show too much.

"There are many other doors. Perhaps there are others here? Or-" her stomach growled. "At least food somewhere."

The two stepped outside and surveyed the hallway. It seemed to stretch forever. The closest door was one with a pink doorknob, and after that the next door was so far away Rin couldn't make out the color. She turned to Kamin.

"Shall we knock?"

"I think we should. It couldn't hurt."

"Oh, it could hurt." Rin shrugged slightly and knocked firmly. _The sooner we figure out what's going on,_ she thought, _the sooner we can find some food._ She was ravenous.

Hazel eyes and a mass of reddish brown hair were what they encountered. Rin looked down and blushed. The girl was only clad on panties and a bra. Pink ones. She could see they had little ribbons in them, "Oh my god sorry sorry sorry!" she said as she slammed the door shut. "I'll give you time to change!" then as an afterthought, she added, "We're Rin and Kamin, SHSL Track Teamer and Luthier."

A laugh boomed on the inside of the room. "Have you never seen a bra before? Girl, I'm the gorgeous Ashlynn White, the SHSL Exotic Dancer. Call me Ash, though. I'm used to walk around like this, really-" her accent was horrendous. She thought maybe Kamin and her could get along.

"Just get dressed!" Rin practically shrieked. She was sure she must look like a tomato right now. Kamin had been looking away.

When the girl finally came out of the room, she was a bit more presentable. A bit, because it still left nothing to the imagination. She didn't seem as bothered by the whole 'waking up in a strange room'. Rin just tried to ignore the girl as she walked to another door.

"I take it you have no knowledge of how you came here?"

"Not really, I just woke up in my pajamas- Stop doing that." she heard Ash say. She could almost hear her smirk. "Undressing me with your eyes."

"I'm adding more clothes." Kamin answered in his typical monotone, and Rin failed to repress her snort.

Ash seemed to take a few minutes to realize that she had been kidnapped, and started swearing. Some of the curses were very...creative. Most of them were anatomically impossible. Rin giggled as she knocked on a red-knobbed door. The door opened at once, and she found herself looking at purple eyes belonging to a boy, an almost shorter than her boy. His hair was dark brown, and the hairstyle reminded her of her own brother's. She resisted the urge to squeal at the penguin onesie he was wearing.

"Hi."

"Hi!" she chirped. "I'm Karatsuki Rin, SHSL Track Teamer. They," she pointed to the others, "are Nanako Kamin, SHSL Luthier, and White Ash, SHSL Exotic Dancer. And you are?" she stopped to take a breath.

"We can introduce ourselves, yanno?" Ash said in exasperation.

The boy went back into the room, but she still heard his answer. "Ayato."

They awkwardly stood there as they waited for him to return. "And what's your talent?"

She jumped when he came back wearing a mask, going out of the room and closing the door. They moved to let him pass, intending to go to yet another door.

"Talent? Oh. I make temari."

As Ash tried to make Ayato explain what a temari was, they were interrupted with shouting.

"Rin! Rin! _Rin!"_

It was a boy's voice, and as they all turned toward it, it was a young boy who came running down the hall. He couldn't be more than thirteen, and had his light brown hair messy, obviously panicking.

Rin's face lit up and she shrieked, darting down the hall, her bare feet slapping the soft carpet that covered the floor. "Ren!" she flung herself into her arms, nearly sobbing. He was here, he was safe!

Rin floated down from Ren's grasp on her. She wished they could hold on to each other a little longer.

"Dearest sister," he said softly, and Rin scooted closer to her Ren. "Are they the people who put us here?"

"No, no. They are students like us. They were put here too."

Ash slammed her fist against the wall, making everyone jump.

"This is all very touching, congratulations on finding each other again, we're happy for you, but we need to see if we can get out of this place!"

"I have a better idea," Rin snapped, never letting go of her brother. "Let's eat! If I don't get something to eat _right now_ none of you will be very happy!"

They all stared at her. She coughed and smoothed her hair.

"I mean," she said, trying to calm herself down, "Why don't we go look around and see if there's any food in this place?" Her outburst scared her, but the hunger is rising and she was having trouble thinking straight.

The boy twin smiled. "I think that's an excellent idea."


	4. DEADLINE EXTENDED

**No reviews here. It's to inform you that the deadline has been extended. You have till June, okay?**

 **I'll delete this when I have the next chapter.**

 **H. E. B.**


End file.
